the_amazing_race_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 1
The Amazing Race ROBLOX 1 is the first ROBLOXian installment of the reality television show The Amazing Race. It features eight teams of two in a race around the world. Information *'Continents Visited: '2'' - North America & Europe ('so far') *'Countries Visited:' ''3 - Robloxia/USA, Italy, & Russia (so far) *'Cities/Regions Visited: '6'' - Town of Robloxia, Robloxia, Sicily, Provancina, Venice, & Moscow ('so far') *'Flights Taken:' ''3 - Robloxia to Sicily, Sicily to Venice, & Venice to Moscow (so far) *'Legs Raced:' 4'' - Robloxia, Italy (x2), & Russia ('so far') Production Status *Season 1 is currently in production. Legs *There was a test leg on February 22, 2014. *Leg 1 production was on March 8, 2014. *Leg 2 production will be on March 23, 2014. Results The following teams participated in the Race. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on YouTube due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: * A '''red' bolded team placement means the team was eliminated. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously found the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. Notes # The Test Leg featured two roadblocks and no detour. The team member that did not search in the houses had to count the windows and beds at the hospital. # Happygorilla & Gamecrusher, Dqlover & Duckystorm, and Eatable & Flowerpop never showed up, so they are tied for 6th. #David & Maicol, Bsoldier & Cpuncher, and Jeremy & Crocboy all left early, so they are tied for 5th. #Bsoldier & Cpuncher incurred a 1-minute penalty due to slowing down another team's tank at the detour, and davidmat0428 & Maicolx3 incurred a 1-minute penalty for revealing real-life TAR spoilers on the group wall, dropping them to tied for 6th. This penalty was applied on the departure time for leg 2. #Eatable & Flowerpop never showed up, so they are last, and were eliminated. #Dqlover & Duckystorm & David & Maicol never showed up, so they are tied for 5th. David & Maicol was dropped to 6th because the penalty they incurred was weighted onto their result. #Happygorilla & Gamecrusher forfeited the race, so they were eliminated. Episode Title Quotes *'Test Leg': Good Luck, NoobTubers - jeremypham1234 *'Leg 1': Someone Said "Clean"; The Books are Gone! ''- GoldenTiffany Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Test Leg''' - An Express Pass - ''an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. *'Leg 1''' - A spoiler for leg 2 - a hint that gives them an advantage over the other teams. They may choose to share the information or not. There were also additional prizes if found. *'Leg 1' - An Express Pass - ''an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. No one won this prize due to no one finding it. Race Summary 'Test Leg (Robloxia) '''Airdate: Not aired. *Town of Robloxia, Robloxia (Roblox Mart) (Starting Line) *Town of Robloxia (Gas Station) *Town of Robloxia (Robloxia Factory) *Town of Robloxia (Roblox Street) (Roadblock) *Town of Robloxia (1dev2 Statue) *Town of Robloxia (Town of Robloxia Hospital) (Roadblock) *Town of Robloxia (1dev2 Lake) (Pit Stop) The first roadblock required the racer to search for one of 18 clues hidden in one of six houses. Most clues said "Try Again", and eight were actual clues. The second roadblock required the racer to count the number of windows plus the number of beds on and in the hospital. Additional Tasks *At the gas station, teams had to count either the number of blue items or yellow items on the convenience store's shelves 'Leg 1 (Robloxia → Italy)' Airdate: '''April 2014 *Robloxia, '''Robloxia (Robloxia City Park) (Starting Line) *'Flight' from Robloxia (Robloxia International Airport) to Sicilan Region, Italy (Palermo International Airport) *Sicilian Region (Ponte Della Liberta) *Provancina (Piazza Della Repubblica) *'Detour:' Provancina (Tank Garage or Piazza Della Repubblica) *Provancina (Provanka Lookout) (Roadblock) *Provancina (Building on Main Road) *Provancina (Docks of Sicily) *Sicilian Region (Isola Della Liberta) (Pit Stop) At the detour, teams had to either drive an Italian tank through a marked course or find three files and give them to the Italian president. At the Roadblock, the team member had to climb to the top of a lookout and look for a marked building. Then, he/she had to instruct the driver to drive him/her to that building to retrieve the next clue. Additional Tasks *At the starting line, teams had to search through 150 giant clues for one that is correct. *En route to Ponte Della Liberta, teams had to maneuver through barriers as seen later on in the Italian Forces 'side of the detour. *At Ponte Della Liberta, teams had to search for the clue which was located under the bridge. Teams were not informed of this on the clue. *The hidden ''Express Pass ''was somewhere along the roadblock task. *At the Docks of Sicily, teams had to drive jet skis to the pit stop. 'Leg 2 (Italy) Airdate: April 2014 (Tentative) *'Flight '''from Sicily, '''Italy '(Palermo International Airport) to Venice, Italy (Marco Polo International Airport) 'Leg 3 (Italy '→ 'Russia)' Airdate: ??? *'Flight' from Venice, Italy to Moscow, Russia.